Amigos, amigos Negócios à parte
by Silverghost
Summary: Numa tarde particularmente tediosa no fim do 6º ano, Sirius tem uma esplêndida idéia. Preparem os corações, garotas, que estamos abrindo oficialmente as eleições para o cara mais gato de Hogwarts. Não deixem de votar! COMPLETA
1. Propaganda política em buracos apertados

**Parte 1 de 3 - Propaganda política em buracos apertados**

* * *

O salão comunal da grifinória estava relativamente cheio apesar da hora. O sol apenas começara a se levantar no horizente e, no entanto, todos pareciam muito bem acordados. Junto às escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos está a maior aglomeração.  
  
- Aqui, garotas! Fotos minhas autografadas! E atrás minha plataforma de campanha! Vamos, peguem, e não se esqueçam, votem em mim!  
  
A voz de Sirius era bem audível, mas o rapaz estava praticamente invisível, graças às muitas garotas que pareciam gravitar ao seu redor e tentavam pegar o maior número possível das fotos que ele distribuía.  
  
Não muito distante do amigo, Tiago, sorridente, conversava com três meninas do primeiro ano, que certamente derreteriam em alguns minutos de tão vermelhas que estavam. Infelizmente, para elas, o rapaz percebeu uma certa pessoa que acabava de descer as escadas e que não se intrometera no bolo que havia ao redor de Sirius.  
  
Lílian observou as colegas com um certo desprezo enquanto puxava os cabelos até a nuca, tentando prendê-los num rabo de cavalo. Aquilo era totalmente ridículo. Não, chegava a ser asqueroso! Como Dumbledore pudera permitir que eles colocassem aquela idéia em prática?  
  
- Bom dia, Lily!  
  
A garota revirou os olhos. Porque ele tinha que testar a paciência dela tão cedo?  
  
- Potter, você tem algum tipo de defeito na cabeça? Quantas vezes eu disse que nunca te dei e nem vou dar intimidade para me chamar de Lily? É Evans. Quer que eu soletre para você?  
  
O rapaz não se alterou.  
  
- Não precisa, Lily. Você pode pedir centenas de vezes que eu não vou chamá-la de Evans. Vamos ficar velhinhos, capengando e você vai repetir "É Evans!" e eu vou continuar dizendo "Oi, Lily!".  
  
Ela bufou.  
  
- Muito bem então. O quê quer, Potter?  
  
- Eu só queria saber... Você vai votar em mim, não é?  
  
A ruiva abriu um meio sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- Você está gastando meu tempo por causa disso?  
  
- Tempo quem gasta é relógio. - ele respondeu prontamente.  
  
Lílian mordeu os lábios para não rir.  
  
- Não é com piadas que vai conseguir comprar meu voto, "querido". - ela respondeu com a voz mais gelada que conseguia produzir.  
  
- Então... Você podia aceitar aquele convite que eu fiz para sair comigo. Acho que seria uma excelente maneira de discutirmos minha plataforma de campanha... - ele respondeu com seu sorriso mais galante.  
  
- Hum, deixe-me pensar... - ela fez uma cômica cara de reflexiva - Não sei, Potter, não tem espaço na minha agenda para "seres" como você. Quem sabe no dia em que o Snape decidir nos jogar num buraco escuro e profundo eu possa pensar em ter um encontro com você.  
  
Sem dar chance de resposta, Lílian caminhou para a saída, logo desaparecendo de vista. Tiago suspirou. Mais um fora para sua lista. Pelo menos ela era criativa. Nunca levara um fora igual a outro. Grande consolo, na verdade...  
  
Enquanto isso, Remo e Pedro observavam os amigos. O sexto ano deles estava próximo do fim, e, para variar, numa das intermináveis tardes que Sirius achava um tédio, o moreno tivera uma brilhante idéia.  
  
- "Brilhante", sem dúvida. - Remo respondeu a Pedro, que relembrava como toda aquela história começara - Eles adoram esse tipo de coisa para massagear seus egos. "O cara mais gato de Hogwarts"? De onde é que o Sirius tira essas coisas, pelo amor de Merlin?  
  
- Bem, Remo, você pode até achar ridículo, mas não podemos negar que a idéia foi um sucesso. As meninas estão super alvoroçadas com a proximidade das eleições e os atos de campanha deles. Ajudou a movimentar um pouco o marasmo que estava na escola. Admita, a idéia, no fundo, é legal.  
  
Antes que Remo pudesse responder, uma garota extremamente vermelha aproximou-se deles.  
  
- Ei, Lupin... Eu vou... Eu vou votar em você.  
  
Foi a vez de Remo ficar vermelho, enquanto Pedro se contorcia no sofá, tentando não rir.  
  
- É, bem... Obrigado. Eu acho...  
  
A garota deixou o salão, assim como a maioria dos ocupantes da torre, e, por fim, só sobraram os quatro marotos.  
  
- Sabe, Almofadinhas, não é muito justo você prometer que vai sair com todas elas se for eleito. Assim não vai sobrar nenhuma para mim, ora bolas...  
  
- Oras, o que posso fazer se sou irresistível?  
  
Tiago revirou os olhos. Remo e Pedro se entreolharam, divertidos enquanto os outros dois se sentavam junto deles.  
  
- Então, como vai a concorrência? - Remo perguntou - Eu soube que o Diggory da lufa-luga e o Sttebins da corvinal também estão levando muito a sério a eleição. E na sonserina...  
  
Sirius bufou.  
  
- Meu irmão tem quase a totalidade de votos de lá. Mas isso é só porque ele é extremamente parecido comigo. E, para não terem que dar o braço a torcer, as meninas de lá vão votar nele, só para não votarem num grifinório.  
  
- E o Ranhoso, será que não vai conseguir nenhum voto? - Pedro perguntou.  
  
- No dia em que uma garota achar o Ranhoso bonito, a Lily aceita sair com o Pontas. - Sirius respondeu.  
  
- Ei! - Tiago se levantou da cadeira, magoado - Você está querendo dizer que eu sou tão repulsivo quanto o Seboso?  
  
- Não. Só que a sua amada ruivinha é a garota mais difícil que eu conheci na face da Terra. E olhe que eu conheci muitas garotas...  
  
- Certo... Será que podemos agora ir tomar café? Vocês estavam tão ocupados em fazer campanha que quase esqueceram o café da manhã. - Pedro resmungou, levantando-se.  
  
- Você sabia que um dos sete pecados capitais é a gula, Rabicho? - Remo observou.  
  
- O que são os sete pecados capitais?  
  
- Esquece. Não vale à pena explicar. Vamos logo tomar esse café.  
  
Eles seguiram para o salão principal, e tão logo chegaram lá, algumas meninas rodearam Sirius, tendo pranchetas cheias de gráficos na mão.  
  
- Sirius, na lufa-lufa você está quase empatado com o Diggory, mas já abriu uma pequena vantagem...  
  
- E na sonserina algumas garotas disseram que vão votar em você, já que a eleição é secreta e a Bella não vai desconfiar que elas não votaram no Régulo.  
  
- A corvinal é quase unanimidade sua.  
  
- "timo. Estão liberadas agora, meninas, depois venham receber seu pagamento.  
  
Enquanto se sentavam, Remo e Tiago viraram-se curiosos para Sirius.  
  
- Você está pagando para que elas façam esse ibope de você nas outras casas? - Remo perguntou.  
  
- Lógico.  
  
- Quantos galeões? - Tiago perguntou, reflexivo.  
  
- Eu não estou pagando em galeões.  
  
- E como está pagando então?  
  
- Em beijos.  
  
O som alto de talheres de metal se entrechocando com a porcelana dos pratos preencheu a mesa e Tiago virou-se a tempo de ver que a pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado estava se levantando com uma cara muito feia. E essa pessoa era, nada mais, nada menos, que Lílian Evans.  
  
A ruiva deixou o salão parecendo extremamente enfezada. Os quatro marotos se entreolharam por alguns instantes e Tiago enfiou um pão de qualquer jeito na boca antes de sair do salão, tentando passar despercebido.  
  
Quinze minutos passou perambulando pelos corredores até encontrar a ruiva. Só que o que viu não o agradou muito. Lílian estava em pé diante de Severo "Ranhoso" Snape, embora não parecesse ter conhecimento disso. Mas, a pior parte é que ele estava com a varinha apontada para ela.  
  
- CUIDADO!  
  
A rajada vermelha veio no exato momento em que Tiago se jogou na frente dela, abraçando-a para protegê-la com o próprio corpo. O impacto fez com que ela acordasse do torpor em que Snape a mergulhara. Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto os dois eram empurrados pela magia do sonserino para um nicho na parede.  
  
- Confortáveis? - Snape perguntou, sorrindo - Espero que sim. Porque não vão encontrá-los tão cedo. A tapeçaria vai se encarregar de escondê-los e eu coloquei um feitiço muito interessante que vai impedir qualquer um de ouvi-los. Não gastem a garganta então. Ah... E tenham um bom dia!  
  
- Snape, volta aqui! - Lílian gritou, desesperada.  
  
Tarde demais. A tapeçaria voltou ao seu lugar, escondendo o nicho da parede. Tiago levantou a cabeça levemente. O lugar era extremamente apertado e, para complicar, os dois estavam entalados lá dentro. Suas mãos estavam nas costas de Lílian e as mãos dela estavam presas, apoiadas no peito dele. E ele não podia se mover sem arranhar os cotovelos na pedra nua.  
  
Lílian também parecia ter percebido isso ao notar que um fio de sangue já corria do braço do rapaz. Ela olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos dele e Tiago percebeu com estranheza que havia um brilho de preocupação naquelas orbes verdes.  
  
- Você consegue tirar sua varinha? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Lumus! - uma luz fantasmagórica veio de chão - A minha caiu no chão e eu não tenho como me abaixar. E a sua?  
  
- Está no bolso de trás da calça. Sem condições de alcançar.  
  
Ela suspirou, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.  
  
- Potter... o que é isso que está na minha perna?  
  
Tiago percebeu na penumbra que a ruiva estava ficando vermelha.  
  
- É um espelho de duas caras. - ele respondeu, tentando segurar o riso - Se eu pudesse alcançá-lo, poderia chamar o Sirius. Quer tentar?  
  
Lílian tentou abaixar a mão, mas isso fez com que eles ficassem ainda mais enroscados um ao outro.  
  
- E isso agora é alguma lanterna? - a ruiva perguntou, agora com a mão presa na cintura do rapaz.  
  
- O que é uma lanterna? A propósito, Lily, será que você pode parar de se mexer? Eu realmente não quero ser inconveniente. - ele respondeu, envergonhado por seu turno.  
  
- E o que vamos fazer agora? - ela perguntou, se aquietando.  
  
- Eu tenho algumas idéias. Para começo de conversa, você pode aceitar sair comigo. Lembra do que disse mais cedo?  
  
- Potter, não me provoque.  
  
O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, percebendo que dessa maneira ficava muito próximo do pescoço dela. A ruiva sentiu um calafrio.  
  
- Não temos mais o que fazer... Então, eu acho que vou te provocar. - ele respondeu, levantando a cabeça e deixando-a bem perto do rosto da ruiva.

* * *

_(Continua no próximo capítulo...)_

* * *

Pessoal, mais um surto meu! Agora, não se esqueçam de participar das eleições! Quem é o cara mais gato de Hogwarts?  
  
E visitem o Hades Club! (hades)underline(club).(blogger).(com).(br) Vejamos agora se não aparece o endereço!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	2. Flertando com o inimigo

**Parte 2 de 3 - Flertando com o inimigo**

* * *

- Alguém viu o Pontas? - Remo perguntou enquanto eles saíam da primeira aula do dia: trato de criaturas mágicas.  
  
- Não... Pensando bem, ele sumiu desde a hora do café, quando foi atrás da Evans. - Pedro observou.  
  
- Esqueçam. Ele provavelmente está fazendo propaganda boca a boca. - Sirius respondeu, coçando a cabeça displicentemente e arrancando suspiros de suas leitoras - Literalmente.  
  
Os outros dois marotos deram de ombros e continuaram a caminhar para a aula seguinte, que seria com o professor Flitwick. Estavam já na metade da aula quando Remo jogou um bilhete no colo do amigo cachorro.  
  
_"A Lílian também não está aqui."_  
  
Sirius coçou o queixo com a ponta do pergaminho e logo a resposta era passada para Remo.  
  
_"Ela certamente não está com o Pontas. Talvez esteja em alguma reunião da monitoria. Você está ficando paranóico, lobinho."  
_  
Remo meneou a cabeça ao ler a resposta. Pedro leu o pergaminho por cima do ombro do amigo e mandou mais um bilhete para os dois amigos.  
  
_"E se eles estiverem juntos?"  
_  
Sirius tentou segurar uma risada.  
  
_"É o mesmo que dizer que você é um forte concorrente nessas eleições, Rabicho..."_  
  
Enquanto isso, atrás de uma tapeçaria onde unicórnios pastavam tranqüilamente no corredor da sala de transfiguração, Lílian e Tiago permaneciam entalados.  
  
- Certo... Animal com a letra e? - ela perguntou, pensativa.  
  
Tiago fechou os olhos. Quando tentara beijar a ruiva (e chegara a dar um selinho nela), recebera uma violenta canelada. Depois de dez minutos em que ela gritou sobre a cara de pau dele e vários outros defeitos que ela julgava que ele possuía, enquanto os dois se cortavam nas paredes de pedra devido às tentativas de movimento dela, os dois tinham feito um trato de silêncio, mas ela não conseguira cumpri-lo e acabara convidando-o para um jogo.  
  
- Erumpente. - ele respondeu.  
  
- Elefante. Agora com a letra f.  
  
- Lílian, será que não existe nada mais interessante que esse jogo?  
  
Ela suspirou.  
  
- Certo, eu também estou cansada. O quê quer fazer?  
  
Tiago olhou para ela espantado. Ela estava dando o braço a torcer e perguntando o que ELE queria fazer? Aquilo seria um convite? Ele meneou a cabeça. A dor em suas canelas ainda estava bem fresca em sua memória.  
  
- Não sei... Será que não podemos conversar? Acho que foram raras as vezes em que conseguimos conversar alguma coisa que não tenha terminado em gritos.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Tiago tentou afrouxar um pouco o abraço mas só o que conseguiu foi se arranhar ainda mais. Lílian riu e meneou a cabeça.  
  
- É melhor não tentar se mexer. Nas duas últimas horas isso só provou que vamos nos machucar um bocado. Aliás, você já está todo machucado.  
  
- Não é nada demais. Quando se joga quadribol, a gente tem que se acostumar com isso.  
  
Lílian assentiu e voltou a se apoiar na parede, acabando por trazer Tiago junto de si. O garoto recuperou o equilíbrio antes que pudesse cair totalmente sobre ela e prendê-los ali ainda mais. O som alto das respirações de ambos preencheu o pequeno cubículo enquanto Tiago tentava levantar a cabeça do pescoço da ruiva.  
  
- Tiago, espera, se você se levantar agora vai bater a cabeça... Isso parece uma estalagmite!  
  
Ele não respondeu, ocupado que estava em se controlar para não atacar a curva alva do pescoço da garota. Lílian tentou empurrá-lo com o corpo e finalmente eles conseguiram se euilibrar de novo. Ele voltou a levantar a cabeça e encarou os olhos da ruiva com um sorriso trêmulo.  
  
- Você me chamou de Tiago.  
  
Foi a vez de ela rir.  
  
- Bem, se até hoje de manhã eu dizia que você não tinha intimidade suficiente para me chamar de Lily, acho que agora tenho que morder a língua. Depois de duas horas entalada com você aqui, seria ridículo se eu continuasse a chamá-lo de Potter.  
  
- Isso é realmente um avanço. - ele sorriu - E então, sobre o que íamos conversar mesmo?  
  
Nesse exato instante, Sirius e Amos Diggory conversavam com a professora McGonnagal na frente da tapeçaria de unicórnios.  
  
- A senhora é a única pessoa em que podemos confiar para isso, professora! - Diggory repetiu.  
  
- Mas isso é... ridículo! Como eu posso...  
  
- Minnie, você só tem que tomar conta das urnas e contar os votos. - Sirius a interrompeu - Vamos lá, por favor!  
  
Minerva suspirou resignadamente. Se Dumbledore permitira aquelas eleições, ela tinha o dever de ajudar.  
  
- Muito bem então. Mas da próxima vez em que me chamar de minnie, senhor Black, eu vou providenciar uma detenção para você.  
  
- Como quiser, _Minnie_. - ele respondeu sorrindo e logo desaparecendo pelo corredor.  
  
O horário do almoço passou, assim como o das aulas da tarde e, a cada minuto, Remo parecia mais preocupado com o desaparecimento de Tiago e Lílian. Finalmente, pouco depois do jantar, Sirius cedeu aos apelos do amigo.  
  
- Ok, Aluado, vamos procurar aqueles dois. Se essa é a única maneira de você se acalmar... - Sirius virou-se para Pedro - Rabicho, pegue o mapa lá no dormitório.  
  
Pedro assentiu e logo subiu as escadas quase correndo.  
  
No nicho da parede atrás da tapeçaria, Lílian e Tiago conversavam.  
  
- Então sua irmã odeia magia? - ele perguntou curioso.  
  
- Abomina. - ela respondeu, assentido com a cabeça para reforçar suas palavras.  
  
- E como é que você convive com ela?  
  
- Não é nada fácil. Petúnia vive procurando maneiras de me manter longe do meu material quando estou em casa, me chama de anormal e outras coisas muito "simpáticas"... - Lílian suspirou - Por isso eu sempre passo os feriados em Hogwarts quando posso.  
  
- É, deve ser difícil para você. Eu nunca tive um irmão de verdade, mas o Sirius...  
  
- Falando de mim, companheiro?  
  
Tiago não pode se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas pode enxergar nos olhos de Lílian a silhueta do amigo.  
  
- Sirius, até que enfim, cara! Estamos entalados aqui desde o café da manhã!  
  
- E como foi que vocês conseguiram essa proeza? - o rapaz perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Lílian viu Remo e Pedro colocarem a cara para dentro do buraco também.  
  
- Snape. - ela respondeu simplesmente - Será que podem nos tirar daqui? Estamos machucados, essa porcaria de pedra está nos cortando sempre que tentamos nos mexer.  
  
- É pra já, Lily. - Remo respondeu, tirando a varinha do bolso - _Engorgio_!  
  
As paredes se alargaram magicamente e Tiago pode finalmente soltar Lílian, embora parecesse um pouco relutante em fazer isso. Já do lado de fora, sob a luz das tochas, os outros marotos puderam ver os vários cortes nos braços do casal.  
  
- Vocês deveriam ir para a enfermaria. - Pedro observou.  
  
Lílian pegou sua varinha no chão e apontou para Tiago e depois para si. Uma luz dourada apareceu e pouco depois os cortes se fecharam.  
  
- Escutem, da próxima vez que encontrarem o Snape, por favor, façam alguma coisa realmente inesquecível. - Lílian falou enquanto guardava a varinha - Eu prometo que **dessa vez** eu não vou me intrometer.  
  
A ruiva se virou para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Tiago a segurou pelo pulso.  
  
- Lily? É... Eu ainda posso te chamar de Lily, não é?  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Pode, Tiago. - em seguida estendeu a mão - Amigos?  
  
O rapaz assentiu, apertando a mão que ela lhe oferecia.  
  
- Amigos.  
  
Ela sumiu no corredor e Tiago sentiu o braço de Sirius abraçar seu pescoço enquanto o amigo observava o lugar por onde a ruiva fora.  
  
- É, Tiago... Acho que você nos deve agora **_muitas_** explicações...

* * *

**BabI Black**: Desculpa por ter parado na melhor parte... Bem, aí está capítulo novo. E não deixe de votar! Qual o cara mais gato de Hogwarts?

**Dynha Black**: Mais um voto para o Sirius! Muito bem! E porque é que você ama as minhas fics? Hum... não sei. Quer me dar uma dica?

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels (e Babbi):** Quem não queria estar no lugar da Lily? (huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...) Bem, aí está o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem. E vocês, já votaram?

**Krlinha-Malfoy**: Obrigada. De alguma coisa tinha que servir aquele trabalho doido da professora de sociologia (ela obrigou a gente a assistir o horário eleitoral para fazer a prova dela hoje!)... Pois é, agora eles pelo menos são amigos. Vejamos o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo...

**Lisa Black**: Oi, tia! Pois é, eu vivo tendo surtos... Que bom que vocês gostam das minhas maluquices. Isso é tão emocionante (BUÁ....)

**Mel Black**: Bem, aí está o que eles conversaram. Pobre Tiago... Bem, depois eu te adiciono no MSN, assim que eu tiver tempo (Merlin, por favor, que eu consiga tempo para respirar também... faltam doze dias para começar a outra faculdade...)

**Lu:** Falando em Sirius sem camisa, dê uma passada lá em "Um dia a casa cai". O capítulo faxina tem mais Sirius para vocês, suas taradas!

**Lady Helga**: Eu passei o endereço para o seu e-mail, certo? Não deixe de votar!

**Helena Black**: Bem, aí está capítulo novo. E posso te adiantar que a disputa está acirrada. O Sirius está na frente lá no hades club, mas o Tiago está vindo logo atrás... E, quando ler hades, não se esqueça de mandar um comentário!

**Je Black**: Não, eu não estava brincando, essas fics de humor são mais como surtos mesmo. Eu geralmente planejo passo a passo o que vou escrever, o que não acontece nessas "surtadas"... Obrigada!

**Lily Dragon**: Todo mundo adora os meus surtos, é? Bem, aí está no que deu eles terem passado o dia entalados juntos. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Maíra:** Obrigada! Vocês assim me deixam encabulada!

**Ellen-Potter**: Hum, não sei... Acho que vai ter uma fila enorme de garotas querendo fazer as pesquisas para o Sirius...

**Juliana:** Não esquenta, eu sei você não se esquece de mim (estou começando a ficar com o ego super inchado, ai, meu Merlin!). Bem, seja como for, seu voto está computado. Mais um para o simpático Remo!

É isso aí, pessoal, continuem votando! Exerçam sua cidadania! Não deixem de votar! Vocês podem deixar seu voto aqui nos comentários ou lá no **_(www).(hades)underline(club).(blogger).(com).(br)_**

Beijos para todos,

Silverghost.


	3. E o vencedor é

**Parte 3 de 3 - E o vencedor é...**

* * *

A semana passou célere e logo chegou o dia das eleições. Embora todos tivessem sido convidados a votar, a grande maioria das pessoas que depositava seu voto nas urnas era do sexo feminino.  
  
Tiago observava seus colegas impassível ao lado dos amigos e de McGonnagal. Embora ainda achasse a idéia divertida, aquela eleição tinha perdido a importância quando ele viu Lílian entrar no salão e tirar do bolso sua cédula, depositando-a na urna.  
  
Duas coisas estavam deixando o apanhador curioso. Porque a ruiva não usara as cédulas que estavam ao lado das urnas? E em quem ela tinha votado?  
  
Lílian logo percebeu que estava sendo notada e quando viu quem era, abriu um meio sorriso, piscando o olho para ele. Tiago, para sua própria surpresa, sentiu-se corar. Meneando a cabeça, ele sorriu de volta.  
  
Apesar do que a ruiva dissera sobre vingança, ele acabara não aprontando com Snape e, quando passara pelo sonserino no dia anterior, brindou o inimigo com um de seus mais efusivos sorrisos. Afinal, aquele ano estava acabando, mas ele ainda tinha todo o sétimo ano pela frente. E ter conquistado a amizade da ruivinha já era um grande passo dentro de seus planos. E não teria conseguido isso sem a providencial participação do Ranhoso.  
  
É lógico que Snape se mataria se algum dia descobrisse que fora por sua intervenção que Potter conseguira aquilo que mais almejava a quase dois anos. Mas ele não precisava saber, não é verdade?  
  
Aquela semana tinha sido muito interessante. Tiago tinha descoberto mais coisas sobre a ruivinha naqueles sete dias do que em dois anos de infrutíferas investigações. Resumindo... as coisas iam de "bom" a "melhor impossível" na escala de conquistas do maroto.  
  
Só faltava agora o resultado das eleições para elevar definitivamente o moral de Tiago. As últimas pesquisas de boca de urna tinham mostrado que ele e Sirius estavam disputando voto por voto o título de galã de Hogwarts. ou de "cara mais gato", como diria Almofadinhas...  
  
Finalmente, a votação foi encerrada. McGonnagal levou as urnas para sua sala e, no dia seguinte, o resultado seria anunciado. Naquela noite, no dormitório masculino do sexto ano da grifinória quase não se dormiu, devido à empolgação de Sirius. Mas, bem cedo no dia seguinte, estavam todos de pé.  
  
- Sinceramente, Sirius, você tem que se controlar um pouco mais, caramba. Tudo bem que você não queira dormir, mas tem outras pessoas usando o quarto. - Remo reclamou, enquanto acabava de abotoar a camisa - O universo tem milhares de estrelas, planetas e galáxias e, acredite, elas não giram ao redor do seu umbigo.  
  
- Ah, Aluado, deixa de ser estraga-prazeres... - Sirius riu enquanto procurava a capa no malão - Eu quero só ver a cara do Diggory quando anunciarem que eu venci.  
  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - Pedro perguntou - As garotas que estavam fazendo seu ibope não disseram que você estava quase empatado com o Pontas?  
  
Tiago riu.  
  
- Seria hilário se desse um empate...  
  
- Mas não vai dar, é lógico. Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo, Pontas, por isso, não vou deixá-lo se iludir... Você não é páreo para mim.  
  
Os outros marotos apenas menearam a cabeça e desceram para o salão comunal. Lá embaixo, várias pessoas conversavam, alvoroçadas. Lílian abriu caminho entre as muitas garotas que queriam aproximar-se dos marotos, parando em frente a eles.  
  
- É melhor irem logo. Dumbledore vai anunciar o resultado da apuração a qualquer momento.  
  
Em outros dias, Sirius começaria a fazer graça com o aviso da garota, afinal, até alguns dias atrás, ela os "odiava". Mas ele apenas agradeceu com um sorriso e seguiu a passos largos para a saída, seguido dos amigos. Tiago olhou para Lílian antes de continuar seu caminho, notando vagamente o sorriso da ruiva, muito próximo ao que eles faziam quando estavam aprontando alguma coisa.  
  
- Você vem?  
  
- Eu não perderia isso por _nada._ - ela respondeu, começando a caminhar ao lado dele.  
  
Quando chegaram no salão, Dumbledore já estava de pé, tendo um envelope nas mãos. Aparentemente estivera discursando pouco antes de os dois chegarem, visto que todo o salão parecia mergulhado em ansiedade.  
  
- E o grande vencedor de nossas eleições é... - Dumbledore sorriu surpreso ao abrir o envelope e ergueu a cabeça para sua platéia, apreciando profundamente o silêncio que se instalara - Severo Snape, da Sonserina.  
  
Sirius abriu a boca, estupefato e, aparentemente, foi seguido por toda a Hogwarts. Aquilo não era possível. Dumbledore começou a bater palmas e logo foi acompanhado pela mesa da sonserina. Aos poucos, as outras mesas foram relutantemente aderindo às palmas. Sirius e Remo voltaram-se para Tiago.  
  
- Isso é impossível! Só pode ter havido fraude!  
  
Pedro meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Impossível é fraudar alguma coisa com a McGonnagal sendo responsável pela apuração... Parece que alguém conseguiu pregar uma peça muito boa em vocês...  
  
Enquanto isso, Snape era levantado praticamente à força e levado para a mesa dos professores. Ele estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos flamejantes de Lílian. A essa lembrança, Tiago virou-se para a ruiva.  
  
Além de Dumbledore, ela parecia a única realmente satisfeita com aquele resultado. Tanto que tinha sido uma das primeiras a começar a aplaudir. Tiago percebeu que, enquanto apertava a mão de Snape, Dumbledore relanceava os olhos na grifinória.  
  
E de repente ele soube. Fora Lílian que fizera aquilo. Daquela maneira, ela estava matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Humilhava Snape pela peça que ele pregara nos dois no começo da semana e acabava com o super ego dos marotos. Muito esperta. Mas como ela fizera aquilo?  
  
Ele passou o dia quebrando a cabeça, tentando descobrir. Como ela pudera passar pela vigilância da sempre severa professora de transfiguração? Aquilo era impossível! Tiago não dividiu suas certezas com os amigos ou Sirius ia querer vingança. Assim, enquanto ouvia o amigo praguejar e jurar que iria descobrir como tinham feito aquilo, ele refletia em como perguntar a Lílian se realmente fora ela.  
  
A oportunidade logo chegou. Naquela mesma noite, os marotos se recolheram cedo ao seu quarto. Apenas Tiago ficou no salão comunal, vigiando sua "presa", que estudava ao lado da janela aberta. Ele sabia que ela era quase sempre a última a se recolher, já que ficava estudando até tarde.  
  
Finalmente os últimos retardatários sumiram e apenas eles dois ficaram no salão. Tiago levantou-se de sua poltrona e caminhou até a mesa da ruiva, sentando-se à frente dela, fazendo com que a ruiva se sobressaltasse.  
  
- Ah, é você, Tiago? - ela disse, levando a mão ao peito, evitando os olhos dele depois de vê-lo - Porque ainda não foi dormir?  
  
- Eu precisava conversar com você.  
  
Ela estreitou os olhos e apoiou as costas no assento da cadeira.  
  
- Acho que já sei do que quer falar. - a ruiva fixou os olhos nele, séria - Não se preocupe, Tiago. O resultado real da sua eleição era mais do que esperado. Sirius ganhou, mas com uma diferença mínima. Você foi o segundo mais bem votado.  
  
Tiago sorriu ao ter a confirmação de suas suspeitas.  
  
- Não era exatamente isso que eu queria saber, mas obrigado por me confirmar. O que eu queria era que você me contasse como fez para fraudar as urnas.  
  
Lílian abaixou a cabeça, recolhendo os livros que estavam sobre a mesa.  
  
- Vou deixar essa resposta para a sua imaginação.  
  
Tiago cruzou os braços.  
  
- Posso pelo menos saber em quem você votou?  
  
A ruiva repentinamente ficou muito vermelha.  
  
- Você sequer desconfia?  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
- Tenho uma leve desconfiança.  
  
- Bem... fique com suas desconfianças então.  
  
Ele suspirou.  
  
- Você realmente não vai me dizer como conseguiu isso? Dobrar a vigilância da McGonnagal não é para qualquer um. Por favor, Lily!  
  
Foi a vez de ela sorrir.  
  
- Não. Eu não vou contar.  
  
Ele decidiu usar o recurso melodramático.  
  
- Mas nós somos amigos agora!  
  
Lílian abriu ainda mais o sorriso.  
  
- Amigo, amigos, Tiago. Negócios à parte.  
  
E assim ela subiu para o dormitório. Tiago ficou sozinho, pensando, até começar a rir marotamente.  
  
- Não se preocupe, senhorita Lílian Evans. Um dia eu vou conseguir te dobrar. E, acredite, esse dia não está muito distante...  
  
**FIM  
**

* * *

Ei, vocês pensavam que o título da história era por causa do Sirius e do Tiago, não é verdade? Confessem, vamos... Ninguém pensou nessa pequena peça que eu poderia pregar a vocês, não é? Bem, como a Lílian disse, o Sirius venceu, embora com uma vantagem muito pequena, de modo que, se não fosse a pequena fraude da Lily, teríamos que ter um segundo turno (e vocês bem não iam gostar disso, não é?).  
  
Então, eu agradeço a **Sarah-Lupin-Black, Marcellinha Madden, Sarita, Lily Dragon, Je Black, Keshi, Riiko, Naiara, Lari, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lily Dany Potter, Thaisinha, Krlinha-Malfoy, Helena Black, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, BabI BlacK, Juliana, Dynha Black, Ellen-Potter, Maíra, Lady Helga, Lu, Mel Black, Lisa Black**, e todo mundo que leu!  
  
Beijos e até a próxima!  
  
Silverghost. 


End file.
